


Madness Returns

by Sabora



Series: Evil Derek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, Confined/Caged, Crying Stiles, Don't Kill Me, F/M, Hurt Stiles, I may like torturing Stiles a little, I need to find something to do with my life, I'm a horrible person, I'm going to quit tagging now, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, OH GOD WHY, Rape, Slavery, Somewhat Cannibalism, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabora/pseuds/Sabora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What if, Derek and his pack WERE evil? What if, behind his charming smile and casual touches he was a monster hiding his teeth; waiting for the hunters to get out of the way so he could lay claim on what was truly his, the town of Beacon Hills and the one boy who drove him mad deep within his very bones. The boy who had his wolf howling in lust; the desire was barely hidden under his skin, bubbling at the surface.” Not going to lie, there will be much Stiles hurt. I need to go lay down and cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sabora: So, this story has been floating inside of my dark murky brain pond as well, like a crocodile watching the swarming bats diving down to sip the water; because, surely one will fail and begin to drown so my muse can feast. This just happened to be the bat that was left struggling to fly out of the water.

 

“What if, Derek and his pack WERE evil? What if, behind his charming smile and casual touches he was a monster hiding his teeth; waiting for the hunters to get out of the way so he could lay claim on what was truly his, the town of Beacon Hills and the one boy who drove him mad deep within his very bones. The boy who had his wolf howling in lust; the desire was barely hidden under his skin, bubbling at the surface.”

Derek:

                There were many people in Beacon Hills. Their bodies varying in shape and sizes, ugly to beautiful to the faces that one just lost in a crowd. But there was no one like Stile Stilinski. The name alone had a shudder slide down Derek’s back and lust boil to the surface of his skin.

A fragile child who, despite his fear and humanity, ran with the wolves and risked his life time and time again not only for his best friend, but for Derek and his pack. The boy who struggled to hold Derek’s own paralyzed body from drowning in chlorine and water (instead of letting him sink into the darkness were his probably belonged) for two hours to keep them afloat.

The boy who believed good to rest in Derek’s heart as if his humanity hadn’t been ripped out when Kate Argent burned his family alive. His uncle Peter wasn’t the only one to become a monster because of the Argents; he just hid it better. He gave a flash of teeth as he peered into the bedroom of the boy’s room.

Despite his attitude, despite his threats and violence this frail human boy had stood up to him, his uncle, to anyone that dared to think he was the weak link in Scott’s little merry band of two. Except to Derek, Stiles wasn’t apart of Scott’s pack no matter what the two said otherwise.

Oh yes, Stiles reeked of Scott, of his best friend and sweat and school. He stunk of casual touches and careless hugs; a beautiful room with dirt swept under the rugs. But Derek made sure that Stiles smelled of HIS pack at all times no matter how faint the scent. It wasn’t hard, not really. Stiles who lost his mother so young was affectionate by nature. Derek hid a smirk as he traced the closed window with his claws remembering the day Isaac bounded into his refurbished house practically swimming in the smell of Stiles.

The boy who everyone thought of as some innocent doll was actually sadistically smart. Pressing his nose to Isaac’s shirt inhaling the scent of pack and Stiles he listened to his beta tell him how he manipulated Stiles to wear his scent.

Isaac had laughed at how easily Stiles gave him affection; all he had to do was ask, giving a bullshit excuse about his father. The boy who ran with the wolves had pulled him into his lap despite the fact that Isaac was taller than him and hugged him with all his worth allowing Isaac to rub his cheek on his pale neck. He stroked long nimble fingers through curly blonde hair as Isaac grinned rubbing his scent all over the young boy.

 But, soon very soon he and his pack wouldn’t have to hide their true selves. Once the Argents were gone they’d unleash the beast and lay the town of Beacon Hills in ruin. And Stiles well, Stiles just didn’t know he belonged to Derek’s pack yet.

Stiles who after getting over Lydia got himself someone, someone other than Derek and his pack to love; A male no less! He growled as he kept his distance from the mountain ash placed at the bedroom window that was to, more than likely, keep Scott away so that Stiles could sleep comfortably in his boyfriend’s, Travis his mind sneered angrily, arms.

And everyone absolutely _loved_ Travis. The mixed male was polite and courteous.  He was 6’4 compact with muscles. He could fix jeeps, play football, and grill steak. The Sherriff was smitten with the older teen telling his son that if he let this one go he might have to marry Travis himself so he could keep grilling him steaks. The transfer student had only laughed pulling Stiles into his muscled arms. Blue eyes closing in pleasure as Derek’s Stiles laid a kiss on his mouth.  Scott had even given his approval, smiling at the fact that his friend was finally over Lydia. All the while, Derek and his pack watched from afar with burning hateful eyes.

His wolf growled under his skin wanting to rip the mixed male apart for daring to touch what belonged to not only him, but to his pack. His red eyes drifted over to Travis who even while sleeping held Stiles close to him, arm curled possessively around his waist. And sweet innocent doe-eyed Stiles lay curled up on his chest breathing in and out. He would have killed Travis if not for the fact that he still needed Scott and Stiles to help get rid of the Kanima and the Argents.

Travis. He growled then name out letting it filter through both is animal and human brain trying to decide which one hated him the most. He let out a snarl, fog escaping his mouth and rising to disappear into the midnight sky. He skittered down the roof and ran off into the forest heading home; he had plans to make. He was tired of waiting, his pack would have Stiles soon and he’d erase every trace of Travis off of him.

Sabora: M’k we’ll see how this turns out. There is really going to be some fucked up stuff swimming along in this story so if you hate seeing Stiles – sad, abused, crying and hurt, this story is totally not for you. Aheheheh.  Please don’t kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabora: Okay, to point out. Travis is a good guy! Stiles is happy with him and they’re not going to be a perfect couple, but the point of this story is that Derek is Evil. Very, very Evil and fucked up.  

 

“What if, Derek and his pack WERE evil? What if, behind his charming smile and casual touches he was a monster hiding his teeth; waiting for the hunters to get out of the way so he could lay claim on what was truly his, the town of Beacon Hills and the one boy who drove him mad deep within his very bones. The boy who had his wolf howling in lust; the desire was barely hidden under his skin, bubbling at the surface.”

As for Travis: I’m totally using Will Demps just imagine him with blue eyes. I wanted to actually use a mixed character because with all of the OMC and OFC, etc I never see a mixed one. So, I figured I’d shake things up.

  Travis

src="<http://i149.photobucket.com/albums/s62/Ricka16/will.jpg>" 

** Love Somebody **

Stiles:

Stiles woke just knowing today was going to be amazing. He wiggled his way from under a strong muscled arm and sat up. He let out a yawn groaning at the popping from his back. Travis made a disgruntled sleepy sound turning over making Stiles chuckle. Stiles smiled grabbing his boxers from the floor as he made his way into the shower. Turning the water onto warm he tested it with his hand before slipping in.

Closing his eyes in pleasure, Stiles tilted his head back letting the warm water drip down his pale skin in rivulets. He let out a sigh of pleasure before grabbing a white bottle of Pantene from the corner of his shower flipping the yellow cap. He began singing under his breath the song getting louder as he lost himself in the lyrics. He poured a small amount into his palm scrubbing it through his hair.

“I really want to love somebody,

I really want to dance the night away, I know were only half way there

but you take me all the way

but you take me all the way

I really want to touch somebody

I think about you every single day

I know were only half way there

But you take me all the way

but you take me all the way

Love me today don’t leave me tomorrow”

He was so absorbed in his shower and song that he didn’t hear the door open and close. He washed the shampoo out of his hair before running conditioner through it still singing.

“You’re such a hard act for me to follow. Love me today don’t leave me tomorrow.”

He let out a gasp of surprise letting out a (not girlish) yelp as a stubbled cheek grazed his neck, placing a kiss on his shoulder. A deep voice let out a chuckle as large hands wrapped around his sides pulling him back into a warm chest.

Travis grinned singing lowly,

“If I fall for you, I’ll never recover; if I fall for you, I’ll never be the same.”

Stiles laughed a blush going across his cheeks to dip down his neck. “I didn’t wake you did I?”  Travis shook his head water running down his face as Stiles leaned up wrapping an arm around the back of his head to pull him in for a kiss. Travis let Stiles take control for a moment allowing the warm tongue to slide into his mouth to wrap and entwine with his own.

He slowly took control dominating the kiss as his stubble scraped across Stiles sensitive cheeks. He slid a large hand down Stiles stomach following the water to grab his rising dick in rough palms. Stiles gasped throwing his head back against Travis’s chest letting out a moan as the older man began rubbing the head.

The mixed male dipped his head to pepper Stiles’ neck with nips and kisses, warm water traveled down a strong dark skinned back to pool on the tub’s bottom. Stiles panted harder as Travis’s leaned him forward. He braced his arms against the cool white tile as mocha coloured hands slid sensually down his back. “You know the purpose of a shower is to get clean.” Stiles panted out as he felt lips follow the trail of hands.

Travis let out a deep chuckle placing a kiss on Stiles’ lower back. “Don’t worry, by the time I finish, you will be,” Kiss. “thoroughly clean.” Travis used his large hands to grab Stiles’ ass, spreading the pale smooth rosy globes. Stiles gasped his fingers curling into fists as a warm tongue licked a wide stripe across his hole. “H..hey, come on; it’s not fair to tease someone with ADD.”

He let out a shuddering groan as he felt the scratchy stubble scrape against his sensitive ass. Travis let out a laugh sliding his tongue around the furled hole before striking home. Stiles let out a loud cry, his pupils dilating as warm lips suckled and white teeth nipped at his sensitive skin. His legs began to tremble as he shoved his ass back. The warm pink tongue slid out to twirl all around before slipping back in. “Faster.” he panted out with a cry sliding his own hand down to grab his dick.

Travis retreated and Stiles turned around a pout on his plush lips, “Hey, I was thoroughly enjoying that. You know, an awesome boyfriend would have continued.” Travis gave a grin sliding up Stiles’ body, “How about I fill you with something better?”

“I dunno. That was pretty awesome.” Stiles said placing his arms around Travis’s neck to pull him in for another kiss, “how do you plan on topping that.”

“H..Hey!” Stiles cried out digging blunt nails into Travis’s back as the larger male picked him up with ease. Stiles wrapped his legs around the mixed man’s built waist as he was pulled down. He buried his face into Travis’s shoulder quaking as he was filled inch by inch. “F…Fuck, shit. D..damn it.”

 “You alright?” Travis asked his voice completely normal but filled with amusement. “You sound like you can’t talk, that’s a first.”

“T…Totally not fair.” Stiles said his breath hitching at the feel of seven inches of silk and steel deep inside of him. “Y…ou try sounding completely normal with a cock up your ass.” Travis laughed pulling half way out and slamming back in, “maybe later we can switch, but right now your ass is mine.”

Stiles laugh turned into a high-pitched cry as Travis began to thrust with quick powerful movements. The mixed male grunted squeezing blue eyes shut as he gripped Stiles’ hips tight enough to leave bruises on the pale skin.

Stiles buried his fingers in his boyfriend’s short hair pulling him down for a kiss closing his eyes. Travis slid his tongue into Stiles’ mouth holding up the lighter male with one hand as he took the other to wipe away a stray pleasure tear from the corner of Stiles’ left eye.

Stiles broke the kiss gasping, “I’m gonna cum.” Travis chuckled, picking up more speed and Stiles felt his balls draw up, “Shit! Travis!” He yelled out as his cumm shot from his dick splattering across both their chests.

Travis continued to pound into Stiles pulling him into another kiss as he filled Stiles’ to the brim his cock spraying his seed deep inside his boyfriend. Stiles let out short pants as Travis gently placed his legs back down. He grabbed Stiles by his waist as his boyfriend started sliding towards the bottom of the tub.

Stiles laughed trying to get control of his breath, “That totally topped the rim job.” Travis laughed throwing his head back, “and this is why I Love you.” The bathroom went quiet. They hadn’t been going out all that long, just four months. But in that short span, neither of them had said those three words yet. “I…” Travis swallowed, his normally composed figure stuttering and blushing.

Stiles smiled leaning his forehead against his boyfriend’s shoulder, “idiot. I love you to.” Travis smiled a hint of white teeth showing as he hugged the pale boy to his chest. “Now, let’s actually get clean.” Stiles mumbled out.

Thirty minutes later dressed and ready for the day, they both ambled down the stairs to see Stiles’ father huddled on one of the kitchen chairs his paper covering his face as he pointedly kept his face away from his son and Travis. Stiles turned beet red, “Dad! I thought you had morning shift!” He squeaked out. His father coughed lowering his paper and if it was possible the poor man looked redder than Stiles.

“I’m going to take a wild guess and figure we weren’t that quiet.” Travis muttered to Stiles, but the sheriff heard him. The man blanched again burying his face in his weathered hands. “I get that you both are virile sixteen year olds with a habit of doing the naughty, but do you have to be so loud?”

Stiles groaned burying his red face into the black cotton shirt that Travis wore, “Oh my God! I’m never having sex again! Travis this is all your fault!” Travis laughed patting Stiles on the head, “Honestly, it’s not the worst thing.” “Yeah, yeah it is.” Stiles complained, “This is like apocalypse 2012 bad. Like zombie squirrels and raining blood bad.”

 Travis laughed kissing Stiles’ forehand, “Don’t be so dramatic.” The sheriff coughed again getting up from his seat to put his coffee cup into the sink. “Just remember, I do have a loaded gun and the authority to use it.” He said eyeing Travis before heading out the door to work. As wonderful and amazing as Travis was to his son; he still had his fatherly duty to uphold.

Stiles sniggered at the horrified look on his boyfriend’s face. “Shut Up.” Travis said smacking his ass as he went to the coffee maker to pour him a cup of liquid gold. Stiles yelped rubbing the smarting mark before grabbing eggs out of the fridge, “Omelets?”

Travis grinned over his brown coffee cup, “Sounds delicious.”

They finished breakfast and headed out to Stiles’ jeep to meet Scott and everyone at the mall. They pulled up to the large grey four stories building at 12:05. Stiles parked his (newly repaired thank you very much!) jeep and they hopped out. Stiles gave his baby a final pat before heading towards the entrance.

Stiles laughed at something Travis said pushing the older teen on the shoulder. Travis just smiled entwining his fingers with Stiles.

Scott noticed them first rolling his eyes, “Oh, Come On! Do you guys have to look so disgustingly cute?” he groaned rolling his eyes.

Stiles stuck his tongue out as Travis placed his hands in Stiles’ front blue jean pockets. “Not my fault you and Allison can’t match our sexiness.”  Allison hid her laugh behind a pale hand at Scott’s snort.  “How’s it going Stiles?” She asked. Stiles gave a grin, “I’m happy as a fat kid in a Twinkie factory! You know, when you think about it, Twinkies are disgusting.”

Their conversation was broken as two more people walked up.

“Oh, you brought Travis.” Stiles turned letting out a smile at Isaac who, despite acting like a douche the first time he met him, was sickeningly adorable. The curly blond haired male walked up wearing a simple red shirt that had the name Metallica sprawled across it. He wore stone-washed blue jeans and a black belt. Derek was beside him wearing his customary leather jacket over a black shirt. Travis raised an eyebrow, “Is that okay?” he asked tension hidden in his voice. Isaac gave a smile hiding the dislike behind his canines, “Not at all, I just wasn’t expecting you.”

Stiles grinned pulling away from his boyfriend to give Isaac the friendly five second bro-hug. Isaac allowed his hand to travel down a little further than what was considered friendly, but no one seemed to notice least of all Stiles who was chatting animatedly him about the latest Iron Man.

Lydia and Jackson were fashionably three minutes late. When everyone was finally there they headed to the theatre. Stiles looked over at Derek, who yeah looked murderous (but face it, this is Derek Hale, when is he not gloom and doom. Mr. I’m going to rip your throat out with my teeth). He squirmed his way between Derek and Scott giving a wide grin, “what’s got you so pissed, Mr. Broody Wolf?” Derek gave him a glare his eyes flashing red before quickly returning to hazel.

Scott coughed his eyes flickering to Travis as if to say hello unaware human. Derek snorted putting his hands in his jacket, “I just don’t understand why we have to go watch a movie of all things.”  He grumbled out.

“Hey, we invited you, you could have said NO; we’re just trying to keep the peace and all that jazz.” Stiles said rolling his eyes as he fell back in line with Travis who was telling Jackson about the best moves to tackle someone in Football. Travis grinned threading their fingers together again as they walked up to the ticket counter.

Travis pulled his wallet out slapping away Stiles hand when the boy went to grab his own, “I got this.” Stiles rolled his eyes and hid the smile on his lips. Lydia snorted pinching Jackson on the side, “Ow! What was that for, woman?” The blond boy grumbled rubbing the sore spot.

Lydia crossed her arms, “For not being as cute and adorable as Stiles and Mr. Sexy over there.”

Travis let out a warm laugh as he paid for his and Stiles’ ticket for the horror movie _MaMa_. They made their way to the snack counter and Stiles bought some nachos, a large popcorn, and large blue raspberry slushy.

Everyone made their way into the darkened cramped theater. They managed to find a row near the front that was empty and everyone slid in. Derek managed to be seated right next to Stiles and Stiles smirked, thinking of ways to annoy the sourwolf.

The previews began to play as the room darkened even more. Travis slid his hand over stealing some popcorn popping it in his mouth. Stiles grinned wrapping his ankle around his boyfriend’s as he slurped on his drink quietly.

Halfway through the previews Derek felt a tap on his shoulder and Stiles shook his bag of popcorn at him having noticed that Derek only got a drink, “want some?”

Derek snorted leaning back in his chair taking a sip of his Pepsi as Isaac chewed on his candy. “No thanks, it gets stuck in my teeth.” He flashed his fangs and Stiles rolled his eyes muttering under his breath, “yeah, teeth. You mean your creepy fangs.”

He shrugged and turned his attention back to the movie fingers tapping against his thigh. The movie had just gotten started when Stiles began to squirm in his seat. Travis chuckled, leaning over to whisper in his ear, “Go ahead and use the restroom, I’ll tell you what you missed.”

Stiles laughed under his breath getting up to slide past a very still Derek who unbeknownst to him eyes were glued completely to his figure as he left. Stiles headed to the bathroom going to the urinal closest to the back. He unzipped his pants and did his business before heading to the sink to wash his hands.

He walked back into the theatre sliding down the rows until he was at his own. Stiles slid past Scott, Allison, and Isaac when an extremely horrible sound echoed throughout the theatre making his shriek and flail falling right onto Derek.

Everyone in the theatre began to laugh, Jackson and Isaac both flipping out their phones to snap a picture.

Derek could hear Stiles’ heart beating, fast like a rabbit when being chased by a fox. The frantic thump-thump making his adrenaline swim through his veins like an infection.  Derek inhaled the scent his claws threatening to peak out.

“Get off.” He gritted out. Stiles stumbled off of him sitting in his own seat. “I didn’t mean it; I’m sorry. Geez, don’t be such a sourwolf.” Travis was still chuckling under his breath so Stiles kicked him hissing, “Shut up; it’s not funny!”

“Oh no,” Travis whispered back as he handed Stiles his popcorn, “It was hilarious.”

The movie flew by quickly with Stiles hiding his face in Travis’s shirt every time MaMa appeared on the screen. “That thing was fucking creepy okay.” He murmured out as they walked out of the theatre. Everyone laughed at him except for Lydia who looked like she had been as scared as he was.

“I’m serious; who does that!” Stiles complained, “Like the kids weren’t creepy enough!” “Your just a scaredy cat.” Jackson said as he and Lydia walked off to do what Lydia stated as emergency shopping. Stiles stuck his nose in the air with a huff, “at least I’m not whipped.”  He shouted back turning around to see Travis raise an eyebrow at him. “Oh, really.”  He grinned out pulling the slimmer boy to him by his pant loops. “I believe somebody was pretty whipped this morning.”

“Eww!” Scott complained covering his ears, “I do not need to know about your sex life; that is something I could go my whole life without knowing.” Allison burst out laughing before her phone began to buzz. She picked it up cursing, “It’s my dad, I gotta go!”

And Scott being Scott, trailed after her like a lost puppy. Isaac chuckled putting his hands in his pocket shuffling his feet, “if anyone is whipped then it would be Scott.” Stiles nodded in agreement.

Travis held up his own phone looking at the time; it was almost 3:30. “Dude, we better hurry and head out, or we’ll never make it to my parent’s house by seven.” Travis’s parents lived over two hours away, but they had rented their son a small one-bedroom apartment when he transferred over to Beacon Hills High on a foot ball exchange program. Stiles said his farewells to both Derek and Isaac before he and Travis headed off to his jeep.

Stiles got in shutting his door before he looked over at his boyfriend with a serious face, “am I a scaredy cat?” He didn’t think he was. He had faced down monsters and werewolves had been killed nearly a dozen times.

Travis looked at him and smiled. He pulled Stiles over to him by his shirt planting a kiss on his lips, “Not at all; and even if you were, you’d be my scaredy cat.”

 

Isaac’s smile slid into a frown as both Travis and Stiles disappeared down the road. Derek snorted as they both got into his car, “You could smell it, couldn’t you Isaac?”

“The smell of seamen inside of Stile or the way that Travis’s scent clung to him like a whore?”

Derek snarled his eyes bleeding red as he clenched his steering wheel with clawed fists. Isaac curled his lips crossing his arms in the car, “It’s not fair; why can’t we go ahead and kill him? We already know who the Kanima is and the argents should be easy to take care of now that the mother is dead.”

Derek snorts turning the car as the red light turned green, “it’s not that simple, Gerard is controlling Jackson, and we need to get them all in the same room. It’ll be easier to kill them all at the same time than doing it one by one. It gives them less time to react.”

He smirked remembering the feeling of Stiles in his lap, of his scent wafting through his powerful nose to leech into his very bones.

“Gerard will strike soon, and when he does; then, then Stiles and Beacon Hills is ours.”

 

Sabora: Soo….Yeah, I have no Idea what I’m doing with my life. I really need to stop with these stories. I’m such a horrible person, I don’t know why I’m not locked up yet. Ha!


	3. NOW

Sabora: Wow It's been forever since I've written and I'm terribly sorry about that guys!!! Life has been moving super fast and I'm hoping to keep pace. I'll try and update when possible, I'm so sorry about the long wait!!!!!!

Letting you know now the chapters are going to switch back and forth from the now to the past.

 

Now

 

Stiles. Stiles did not break easy. The boy fought. He fought with everything he had to escape Derek and his pack. He sweat blood and tears and went through terrible terrible things, but the boy was human and no matter how much Derek's boy fought he was human. And humans always did break. 

Derek smiled all fangs and animal as he tugged the metal leash in his right hand yanking Stiles forward by the leather collar around his neck. It brought the pale skinned boy to his knees. Stiles fell with a grunt on to his bruised knees feeling the pain spread up his bones like ink sliding across paper. 

His head was held down low, his shoulders hunched in and shaking like a homeless man in the new york snow. Without a jacket, unshielded by the weather blowing in his direction. Derek grinned from his position. 

He rested comfortable on his mock throne made of the very bones of those Stiles loved. Femur bones from beloved teachers turned into chair legs. Ribs from his very own father, ripped from his still screaming body stained red sprouting from the back in a sick display of spikes pointing towards the ceiling that would no longer be the color white ever again. And rested loosely in Derek's left hand was the still beating heart of the human he had attempted to help escape. 

“Stiles, really what were you thinking?” 

Stiles bit his lips and refused to look the monster in the eyes. Damn Derek! Damn him and his whole pack of monsters! Derek let out a sigh, as if the mere presence of Stiles on his knees bothered him. As if! Stiles hid back a sneer. 

Derek leaned forward in his monstrous throne of death and decay until he was face to face with Stiles, “Well, what are you going to do? After all this is your fault. I'm sure Jackson is not going to be too pleased with you.”

Stiles looked up with furious whiskey eyes. “I was trying to escape this damn place with her! You've ruined us! Why Derek!!?” Stiles asked finally breaking down as tears began to slide in silver tracks down his face, “Why must you keep me alive just for this?” He sobbed out yanking frantically at the collar around his neck. 

Derek growled as he heard the door open and Issac poke his head through. He grabbed Stiles by his throat bringing the boy to his feet as he rose from his chair. 

Issac kept his head low and his eyes cast submissively towards the floor. “Jackson is ready for you sir.” 

Derek grinned, blood running down his mouth, “Well, bring him in.” 

Jackson walked in, hands in his pockets without a care in the world until he saw the dead body crumpled on the ground besides the throne. “L...Lydia!!!” He cried out his eyes widening until it was just a wall of blue. He ran forward falling on his knees next to the corpse. Her eyes were glazed over white and her mouth was still open in a silent scream blood crusted and dried on the edges were Derek had ripped her tongue out for touching what was his. Comfort or not, the boy's very soul belonged to Derek himself. 

“No. No. NO!” Jackson cradled the red head close to his chest brushing his bloodied hand through her tangled hair. Her dress was in tatters from were Derek had literally taken his claws and ripped her still beating heart out of her chest. Her usually pedicured feet covered in cuts and bruises from the forest surrounding the house. 

Jackson snarled fur sprouting across his jaws and his eyes burned blue as he looked up at Derek snarling, “Why!? We had a deal!” The words were rough and guttural barely able to leave his lips through an animal tongue. 

Derek flashed his teeth, blood still staining them. “It was Stiles who did it.” He threw the boy at Jackson's enraged feet. “The boy was trying to escape, and the penalty for anyone touching what is mine alone is death. She was trying to help him escape!” Derek roared his eyes burning an angry red. 

“She is lucky that she was yours. If it was anyone else, I would have flayed them alive then fed them their own skin.” He snarled out. 

Jackson growled low and deep in his throat looking at Stiles. The boy was sobbing openly, bruises showering his body. Though, that was common these days. Dark circles lay under his bloodshot eyes showing that he hadn't slept for days. He was so pale that you could see the individual veins on his bare shoulders weaving like a spiderweb across his body. The boy held his arms to his naked chest not even to bother with being ashamed at his nudeness. He was used to that by now. 

The boy was crying and grieving like he had done for his father. Like he had done for Travis, before Derek fucked him up in the mind, body and soul. Lydia had raged in their room forced to be kept as pet. She had raged and roared like a female bitch would for a cub. She had wanted them to free Stiles. She had wanted the boy to be safe, for them all to be safe. 

Well, this is what it got her. Her heart ripped out of her chest. And it was because of this innocent doe eyed human in front of him. 

“I'm s..sorry, Jackson.” Stiles hiccuped out, “Lydia, please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” He sobbed curling in on himself repeating the mantra over and over. 

Jackson looked up at his alpha who regarded him with a heavy look in his eyes. Their gazes stayed locked. Two...Six....ten seconds... Derek grinned licking the blood from his upper lip as he dropped the leash stepping back away from Stiles and squeezing the heart still barely pumping in his hands. Blood welled up between his fingers and made a race for the ground as Jackson snarled pouncing on Stiles with furious rage. 

Stiles screamed. 

Derek watched the scene before his eyes with a sick smile his eyes glinting madly in the low light of the room as the blood pooled across the floor. He watched and laughed as Jackson took Stiles again and again. Stiles' own blood flowing like a stream between his legs and from the savage bites into his shoulders. His laughter floated upwards mixing with the screams blending deep into the night. 

Somewhere deep within the house another wolf with red eyes howled in agony from his silver prison wanting to save the very friend he had abandoned for a dead love. The very wolf who could have saved everyone and instead accidentally doomed them all. 

 

Sabora: Well, it's not perfect, but I managed to quickly type out a chapter.....I'm sorry if it's not up to my usual par. But, I wanted to get at least on chapter out. 

Next Chapter will be: Then


	4. Rocking with Family

Sabora: Wow It's been forever since I've written and I'm terribly sorry about that guys!!! Life has been moving super fast and I'm hoping to keep pace. I'll try and update when possible, I'm so sorry about the long wait!!!!!!

Letting you know now the chapters are going to switch back and forth from the now to the past.

 

Then 

Stiles had gone against monsters. He had faced down creatures humans thought as myths. He had beat the odds against death time and time again and danced with the grim reaper in a never ending battle of wits. But faced with meeting his boyfriends family and friends left his heart stuttering and his ears pounding. 

Travis smiled as he pulled his sentry into the driveway of a large three story house. The house was beautiful with winding wild roses flowing up the white walls and around the bay windows stopping just below a balcony on the second floor. A large wrap around porch that held expensive rocking chairs and an expansive stained oak swing. 

The paved light brick driveway was lined with multiple foreign plants and a large statue fountain of Cerberus guarding the gates of Hades. Travis parked the vehicle and snorted at Stiles' whistle. Stiles chuckled looking at the statue, “A bit much?” 

Travis laughed, “Mom's a professor of Greek and Roman history for a reason.” Stiles smiled nervously and Travis pulled him by his highlighter yellow shirt to press a kiss to his lips. “Don't worry they'll love you.” 

Stiles blushed the pink traveling from his cheeks down his neck and into his shirt. Travis gave a flirty grin pulling the shirt to stare at the rosy chest. “I do love how far that blush goes.” Stiles groaned feeling his dick twitch, “Really, right before we're going to meet your parents?” He grumbled taking another kiss from Travis. 

“Mmmhmmm. I'm sure my parents won't mind waiting for a few minutes.” Travis said kissing Stiles full lips again taking the lower one in his mouth to nibble it. A knock on the car's window led the two love birds to break apart in embarrassment. 

An older woman who wore the same bright blue eyes as Travis grinned down at them mischievously. Travis grinned back, “Hey, grandma!” He said opening the car door. Stiles looked over at the woman who was Travis's father's mother. She had aged well at 67. Her hair, silver curls that fell around her slightly wrinkled face was meticulously combed to perfection and her face was free from make-up, but she was still beautiful. 

He had told Stiles that she was a retired science teacher and Stiles wondered how he seemed to her. A gangly skinny boy with too big eyes and a too talkative mouth hanging off the arm of her favorite grandson. 

“Grammy, this is my boyfriend Stiles.” Edith looked over at the smaller boy who stood next to her baby and sized him up. Nervous and twitchy his eyes flying everywhere and his long slender fingers clutching Travis's hand for support. She smiled holding her smooth wrinkled hand out to the boy. “Call me Grammy E.” She said laughter in her voice. 

Stiles smiled nervously shaking her hand hoping she didn't notice the slight perspiration on his hands. “Come on in boys, your mama's just finishing up supper and your dad will be home soon, Trav.” She said winking. 

They hurried after the sprightly older woman who opened the large oak door to reveal a glorious marble tiled floor and expensive baubles hanging on and throughout the home. Stiles whistled low nudging Travis, “you should have told me you were loaded. I'd have asked for a bigger birthday present than just meeting your parents.” 

Travis chuckled nudging Stiles's shoulder. “You never did ask. And I actually had your present shipped here; it's in my room.”

Grammy E led them to a large expansive dining room where two girls were on their cellphones and they looked up when they saw Stiles. The oldest who looked to be about fourteen smirked and whistled, “Who you got there, Trav Trav”

Travis grinned at his sister, “Something you never had.” The youngest girl who looked about nine laughed getting from her seat to hug her brother her curls bouncing with each step she took. Stiles noticed not a single other sibling in the room had Travis's amazing blue eyes but glittering green. It reminded him of Derek's hazel eyes and he wondered if the Sourwolf ever missed his siblings. He pushed the depressive thoughts away and focused on the two girls in front of him. 

The oldest sister laughed getting up to get a proper look at Stiles. “Ohh, you're a cutie! Travis I want one!” 

“Want one what?” A beautiful cocoa skinned woman walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a fancy dish towel. Her brown hair was put up in an elaborate bun and her face covered in light make up. She was extremely beautiful and Stiles knew this was Travis's mother. 

Travis had told him a lot about his mother being a momma's boy. She gave Stiles a hard look and he swallowed wanting to hide behind Travis's bulk. He hadn't been this nervous since he had Travis ask him on a first date (He had thought it was a joke). 

Trisha's cold face was completely transformed as she smiled warmly at Stiles apparently liking what she saw. “Oh, Akesha you're right. He is adorable.” Stiles snorted, “I'm honestly wondering if I should have just wore a collar that said kitten on it.” 

Trisha laughed holding a manicured hand out for Stiles to shake. Stiles smiled the nervousness sinking away as the girls cooed over him. “Supper's almost ready, Hun if you want to sit down. The maid and I was just about to bring it out. Your father will be home any minute.” Travis frowned rolling his eyes. 

“Is he really going to be home or will he call at the last minute to say he's working late?” A tense atmosphere fell across the room and his mother sighed. “You know your dad works hard, Travis. Let's not do this in front of your guest.” 

Travis nodded holding out Stiles chair so he could sit down. From what Stiles remembered Travis did not really care for his father as much as his mother. HE loved him, no doubt but there was always a distance there ever since Travis came out. 

 

Twenty minutes later led to them sitting at the dinner table eating the roasted chicken and talking animatedly. Stiles face was flushed from laughter and he was honestly having a good time when the doorbell rang. 

The mother frowned confused getting up to answer the door. A couple of words were exchanged that they could hear from the kitchen and Travis's mom walked back in a tense smile on her face followed by what looked like an older version of Travis. The man looked around twenty-two, but instead of Travis's amazing eyes he had dark brown. 

Travis tensed looking up with a tight smile, “Jordan, I didn't know you'd becoming over.” 

The man, Jordan gave a sneer looking at his younger brother, “Do I need to tell you when I'm coming to visit my family? How's your knee doing? Has it cost you anymore games yet?” 

“Jordan!” Their mother said harshly. Jordan rolled his eyes sitting down next to their frowning grandmother. “Edith.” She gave a grin full of fake teeth, “Baby J J.” 

Travis snickered as their mother sat down and Stiles could feel the tense atmosphere that had suddenly settled in the dining room. Jordan was obviously curious about who Stiles was, but did not deem it important enough to ask. 

The youngest girl Lila coughed as they ate their chocolate cake in silence. “How's college been Jordan?” Their mother asked trying to ease the tension. 

Jordan took a sip of his milk, “It's school. It would be a lot better without all of the fags hanging around, but what can you do about that. They're everywhere now a days, right Travis?” 

Travis clenched his fist, but kept his mouth shut and Stiles glared at the older brother now knowing why Travis never said anything about him except that he was an asshole. 

“Jordan Smith!” Their mother hissed angrily. Travis laughed, “It's okay mom. It can't be helped that Jordan is so scared about his sexuality that he has to attack mine.” 

Jordan sneered looking at his younger brother in absolute disgust, “As if I would..!!!” The fighting was put on hold as the maid rushed in, “Master Smith has arrived.” 

The patriarch of the family slowly walked into the dining area taking sight of his two son's glaring at each other and frowned. “Jordan when you get back in California? I would have picked you up if you called.” 

Grammy E snorted into her whiskey, “Can make time for the homophobic son, but not for your wife or other kids.” She grumbled into her whiskey. Trisha gave a strained smile, “Well, why don't we move into the living room. Girls, you want to help Maria clear the table please.” 

“Yes mom.” They said and the awkwardness was resumed in the large leather sofa ed living room. Jordan finally focused his attention on him and he sucked in a breath as the man flicked his eyes up and down his form multiple times. He held a sneer on his face and it frightened Stiles a bit seeing a face so familiar to Travis's look at him in disgust. It made his skin crawl. 

“So, who are you? Travis's little lover? You look the type.” He said haughtily. Stiles growled under his breath at such utter disrespect for family and sneered back, “Don't be jealous cause you can't fuck me.” 

Edith laughed loudly her dentures rattling in her mouth threatening to pop out and Trisha and Travis joined in at Jordan's incredulous look. 

Travis's father even cocked a fast smile approving of the fast humor even though aimed at his favorite son. 

Travis stood taking Stiles with him, “as fun as this is it's been a long drive over and Stiles and I are tired.” 

“Night Grammy, Night mom.” He ignored his father and brother as he took Stiles up to his room. His room was huge like the rest of the house actually being the room with one of the two balcony's. The bed was a huge California king set with a huge goose down white comforter and large plushy pillows. Stiles whistled running over and jumping face down onto the bed with a groan of pleasure. 

“You can go now,” He mumbled at Travis. “Me and this bed need to be alone for a little while.” He basically purred in delight and the feeling of the goose down comforter. “Oh really?” Travis said grinning. 

“Yup, I'm dumping you for your comforter.” Travis laughed plopping down on top of Stiles who let out an oof at the heavy weight. “Heavy asshole.” Stiles grumbled, but chuckled in pleasure as Travis slid his hands down his sides to rub his hip bones. He kissed the back of Stiles' neck pressing his forehead against his shoulder blades, “M'sorry.” He murmured kissing him again, “We came down so you could visit my mom and sisters, not get degraded by my brother.” 

Stiles turned over wrapping his arms around Travis's neck slotting their bodies before twining their legs together. “Don't worry about it.” He said kissing Travis again sliding his hand down to grip his perfect ass. A noise from outside grabbed his attention, but Travis nipped his neck distracting him. 

Travis grinned at him grabbing Stiles by his face and running his thumbs over Stiles' cheeks. “How did I find you, Mr. Perfect?” He asked smiling.

Stiles blushed seeing such reverence and love directed at his face, he wasn't used to such stares. At home, at school he wasn't used to stares. He did not have people look at him and think he was cute or sexy. All he ever heard since before he could remember was too scrawny, to awkward, to loud, to noisy, and then this impossible person came along. This stubborn piece of shit who had it all. The girls fawning over him. 

A good position on the Football team. Hell, he had money, wonderful family (minus father and dick brother) and everything going for him and yet... Yet he took a look at what Stiles considered a scrawny toothpick. A toothpick who had ran into him and spilled his soda all over both of them and ended up sprawled on the ground soaked in pepsi. He looked at this disastrous mess and said, “go on a date with me.” 

Stiles blushed again burying his head in Travis's shoulder, “Shut up.” He complained red in the face. Travis laughed, “I'm just glad I found you first.” He kissed Stiles deep once more before giving a cheeky grin, “I did promise you your birthday present didn't I?”

 

Stiles raised a suspicious eyebrow, “Yeah...?” 

Travis grinned nipping his ear before whispering in it, “Well, go look on the balcony.” 

 

Now

Derek tenderly washed the various scratches on Stiles' back sliding the washcloth into the tub's warm water and back up making the boy wince as the water irritated the marks left by Jackson's claws. The special cream forcibly made by Deaton healed the worst of his wounds and his others would be healed in a few days time. Derek smirked as he pressed harshly into one of the bruises making Stiles stifle a cry. 

Spirited boy. He wouldn't want him any other way. 

“I've decided.” He said lifting Stiles chin to make him look him in the eyes. Stiles lowered his gaze as Derek grinned giving him a deep kiss forcing his mouth open so he could explore the boy's mouth. 

“On what?” Stiles asked tiredly. Derek grinned teeth flashing as he finished bathing his boy, “your punishment.”

 

Sabora: Yay. I updated twice in one week. Go me. Which Story would you like to see updated more? Madness or Beacon Hills? I will try and update at least one of them once a week from now on.


End file.
